Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star
by Zipora Tsuki
Summary: Sequel to Fate Sucks. C'mon! You think I'd leave it with only Duo getting the girl? A twist of fate brings the gboys, LAVA, and Night Star back together. The question is, will they be able to stay together this time? RRplz!
1. Chapter 1

Wufei: Okay, now I KNOW you can come up with a better title than that!

ZT: Actually at the moment…oh hey guys! Well, here's that sequel to FS as promised. Although…I gotta agree with Wufy here-

Wufei: It's Wufei!

ZT: WUFY here, that this thing needs a new title…Any ideas? If not, I'm keeping it as this! Well, anyways, ON WITH THE SEQUEL! I don't own Gundam Wing, enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Prologue

Soldiers looked suspiciously around. There was someone there, they could feel it. Standing back to back, they scanned the small hall that they stood in. Nothing was there. Well, at least no one. There was no human way possible for there to be someone in the area and for them to not see him.

One of the soldiers sighed, "There's no one here, Bob. Let's go."

The other soldier nodded, "Okay Joe."

They turned down another hall and walked away, not noticing the figure sneak past them in the shadows.

"Thanks for making my life easy, Joe," she smirked and ran to the door which had been previously guarded by the two. Punching in some codes she had received from an earlier job, she snuck into the room and begun typing on a small computer. She scanned the information as it loaded on to a disk. 'Jackpot!'

She grabbed the disk and was about to put a virus into the computer when she heard a noise come from her earpiece. She rolled her eyes; when would they learn? She pulled out a handgun and shot the computer.

Instantly alarms where flashing and doing that annoying beeping sound. She smirked and pulled her katana from the sheath as soldiers came in. Before they could react, she had sliced their guns in half and flipped over the soldiers in the doorway that she originally came in from.

She weaved in and out of shadows at an amazingly fast rate, knocking out the soldiers who were unlucky enough to spot her. She slipped through a closing door and out to where her getaway was. Gunshots could be heard behind her and she smirked, doing a 180 on her heels. "Idiots. It's bad for your eyes to look at the bright sun. The night stars can be just as bright!" Her earrings gave off a bright flash. She smirked from behind her sunglasses as she watched the soldiers cover their eyes in pain before she took off towards the already speeding truck. A light haired woman in the back held out her hand as the truck came close. She ran up along side it as it turned and grabbed the outstretched hand, letting herself get pulled in by the uncannily strong girl.

"Thanks Kyle," she said to the light haired girl before pulling out her handgun and shooting at the recovering guards until they were out of sight.

Kyle nodded, "No prob, Hun. Did you get it?"

She nodded and held up the disk, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Later, the same person was in a room, typing away at a few different computers at once. A beeping could be heard as one of the computers opened to a new file page that she had been trying to crack for the last three hours. Looking at the new information, Night Star sat back in her chair and brushed back her messy bangs, "Well…this definitely IS interesting…"

* * *

Short, but hey, all prologues are…Anyways, give me ideas for a better title, ok? Till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

ZT: Hey people! Y'know, I just have to say I have some of the most awesome reviewers in the world! I wanna give a special thanks to pinkrocks. That person really ticked me off too, but you told him/her where to put it for me. Thank for the support. For the rest of you, seems you like the title, so I'll keep it as is unless I suddenly get an angry mob demanding for a title change. Anyways, on with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Review Responses:

Aj- ok, then I'll keep the title

Dark Devotions- Yeah, I know it was pretty lame; it'll get better.

Calli Maxwell- Is Night Star's identity a shock or is it just that there's no more wondering? I'll keep the title as is, then.

LancerLead- Yep, a sequel.

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 1

A young man ran down a dirt road towards what looked like a medieval castle in the distance. He could hear a feminine voice calling his name in the distance, coming from the castle presumably.

"Just give me five more minutes!" he yelled for about the tenth time. He ran further down and crossed a bridge.

He heard the voice call him again as he reached the castle. "If you say five more minutes one more time…" the voice warned, trailing off.

He looked up; she was upstairs. He grinned as he saw a terrace, "Okay then, two minutes." He heard her sigh in exasperation as he climbed the terrace. He climbed and climbed until he finally reached the window. Dark hair and dark eyes met him. She smiled sweetly, "Time's up." His face fell as he suddenly felt very cold and wet…

* * *

Duo yelped and jumped out of his now soaked bed. He turned around to find the same dark haired, dark eyed beauty from his dreams smirking at him with a very large squirt gun in hand. "Morning Sunshine," she said with pseudo-sweetness. 

"That was cold, Nessy-poo! And the jokes on you; that was gonna be your side of the bed," he replied with a smirk. He tried fruitlessly to block the cold water again as Vanessa retaliated to the nickname.

"Don't call me that! And of course the water's cold," she shook the gun.

Duo heard something hard hit the sides of the tank and blinked in surprise, "ICE?"

"Hey, you gave me the idea…now get dressed, everyone else is already up," she replied with a shrug and turned away.

Duo shook his head with a small smirk. When Vanessa first came back to them, she was deeply affected by the 'death' of her friends. However, as time passed, she let go of her grief and let herself heal. Now one year had passed and she seemed more filled with life than ever before.

He let out a small chuckle at the irony and fiddled with a small gold band on his left hand; here Vanessa was, filled with more life than ever, yet she was engaged to the god of death. He had popped question a few months earlier at Christmas, when he showed up in a big old Santa suit-beard, sack of goodies and all- and presented each person with their gifts in stockings. Vanessa's had a box of donuts, which "Santa" said "oops" that was his, and pulled off his hat to reveal a little ring box. Then he proposed to her. It was a really touching moment; that is until Wufei realized his stocking was filled with coal…Let's just say Duo's braid was an inch shorter after that.

* * *

Duo came downstairs to find that, indeed, everyone was already up. Trowa was reading the paper, Wufei was sipping his tea, Quatre was going over some paperwork with Vanessa, whose own family business had been thriving since she reestablished it (dunno what the business is…any suggestions?), and Heero was busy as usual, typing away on his computer. 

The braided pilot ran up to the tall, silent one of the group with a big grin, "Where're the funnies?" Trowa handed him the comic page.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Of all the parts of the newspaper, you read the comic page?"

"He's an airhead, what do you expect him to read? The economics section?" Vanessa asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

Duo pouted playfully at Vanessa's comment, "I feel so loved."

"I'm marrying you; you better," she replied.

Quatre smiled at the two sadly. He was happy for them, and he could tell how happy they were together. However, there was a part of him that wished he could've had the same thing with Laury. He missed her deeply, no matter how goofy she was. Her practical joking, alcohol obsessed, completely random nature had grown on him, and now he felt as if he was missing a part of himself without her there. He internally sighed; it didn't matter, she was gone and he would just have to be happy for his friend and move on with his life.

A sudden beeping noise from Heero's computer caught everyone's attention. "Didn't you tell those old men to shove it with the missions?" Vanessa asked, recognizing the sound as a signal for mail.

"Obviously they forgot how to listen…" Duo grumbled, "Heero, write 'em back telling them to go to hell."

Heero ignored them and just stared at the screen, his face unreadable, however not in its usual manner.

Quatre looked at his friend in concern, "Heero?"

"…It's from Night Star," he finally said.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

ZT: EEK! I love my reviewers! Love em, love em, LOVE EM!

Duo: Well, you're in a good mood…

ZT: Yeah well…my reviewers are awesome!

Wufei: Does this mean you received a review from one of your favorite authors?

ZT: Nope, I'm just happy!

Wufei: …Why?

ZT: (Stops) Uhh…I dunno.

(Brown haired girl walks in)

Girl: Anyone home?

ZT: Oh yeah! That's why I'm happy! (Glomps the girl) TANI!

Wufei/Duo: Whose she?

ZT: She's my character! And she's now officially one of my muses!

Tani: Um…ok, I guess.

ZT: It'll only be till I work with the others, then you can torture your boyfriend again.

Tani: …Sure.

ZT: Well, I need to introduce Tani to the rest of the gang. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

**Review Responses:**

Gundam Gurl- Yep, I'm back. To be honest, I completely forgot about Bobo...He'll be back though...Laury has her...I think. The pale hair guy IS from this fic, and don't worry, he will show up later (and yes, this one IS a guy ;p )

Dark Angel- Glad you like it. You read the whole first one? Not in one sitting I hope...0o Thanks for the review!

Dark Devotions- Virtual reality? I get the sudden image of a female Seto Kaiba...but it would fit, thanks.

Calli Maxwell- Duo and Vanessa say thanks. The letter's read in this chapter. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 2

Vanessa and Duo shared a glance as the others flocked around the computer. They hadn't told the guys their little secret as to the identity of Night Star; it seemed to be a forbidden topic ever since the explosion at the base. But now that it had come up, what were they going to say? 'Oh, that can't be the real Night Star because he who is really a she died in the base and by the way that she is Sai'? They highly doubted that would go well with the guys…

Duo gulped and stepped forward, figuring he was used to being put in the line of danger when it came to facing the barrel of a gun, "You sure it's Night Star? I mean, last time we figured it to be Night Star, it was some jerk pulling us into a trap."

"The style's slightly different, but enough to tell it's not from the same person," Heero responded, reading over the information in the letter again, "And it's a warning…"

Vanessa looked over his shoulder and read it aloud, " 'The stakes of the game have risen. Watch your backs, knights and queen; make moves necessary to not be captured by black enemies disguised in white. Should everyone turn to gray in your eyes, come to where the queen first started out from, the rest of the pieces will be waiting.' " Vanessa stared at the screen after reading it aloud, soaking in the information.

Duo looked at her, "What's it mean?"

"Watch out or someone we consider an ally will stab us in the back," Wufei answered for her.

Duo looked at the screen, "You got that out of THAT?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, but…"

"What is it?" Quatre asked as Vanessa trailed off.

"This is Sai's style of writing…Sai always wrote the calling cards, but she couldn't have wrote this…" she said, knowing they knew exactly why not.

Heero began typing away at the computer, trying to trace the message to an address. However, after a few moments, he realized it was blocked quite well… "Are you sure Night Star couldn't do a thing or two without Sai's help?"

"No Sai, no mysterious Night Star," Vanessa confirmed.

"But who else is there that knows where you are? I mean, this person mentioned a queen with the knights. Only Night Star knows that you are alive and were once part of LAVA since he saved you from the base," Quatre pointed out.

"But that's just it; Night Star gave ME the teleportation device. I don't think Night Star had one that could carry a load like Ally's. If there was one, there would be more of LAVA hangin around then just me; Night would die before letting LAVA go out like that," she intercepted.

Duo stepped in, "Just forget about who sent it for a moment. I wanna know something. What are we supposed to watch out for? And it mentioned going back to where the queen started out, the rest of the pieces will be waiting; what's that mean?"

Vanessa thought a moment; she never really told the guys what went on after they left… "Well, for the first part, I think there's something I need to tell you guy…the explosion at the base…was no accident."

Vanessa thought the job of getting shocked reactions from all the Gundam Pilots at once was Sai and Laury's area of expertise. However, apparently she could do pretty well in the field as she received five different shocked expressions/reactions from the five pilots. She took a deep breath and continued, "Alex teleported you guys out because she knew Sai was going to purposely blow the base. After you guys left, we discussed it with each other. Everything was falling far to well into place, and Sai could've cracked the code on the first try, however, when she avoided the bullet, she saw someone watching from another door. We had a feeling that this was the same guy who suggested us to Vingt, and who gave you back your Gundams, and who knew Sai's hacking skills well enough to keep LAVA out of the list of employment on the mainframe. If that was the case, why would he practically give her the codes and watch while she crashed the computer?"

"He wouldn't…" Quatre realized out loud, receiving a nod from Vanessa.

"Sai had copied the disk to see what was on it for real, off line so that it wouldn't do anything, however, she tossed it to me for safe keeping. During those two months when I was gone, I checked the disk to see what was on it, cracking the code myself, which I might add was far too easy for me to crack, and I found information on not just LAVA, but Night Star and you guys as well. There were identities, pictures, descriptions, constantly current whereabouts, and all ready to be sent to any and all possible enemies we could possibly have should my computer have been connected to an online source at the moment," she stated.

"So they blew up the information and the base along with themselves instead? Why didn't you girls come with us and blow it up a different way?" Wufei burst out angrily.

Vanessa stood her ground, "You can't shut down a computer like that from the outside, and there was no way we were leaving Sai in there to die alone. You always talk about justice and weakness, what could justify running away from death as your friend prepared to go under the guillotine? Frankly, if I had my way, I would have went down right with them. It was Night Star who threw the teleporter at me; I didn't even know what it was until it flashed and I found myself someplace other than the base."

That shut the Chinese pilot up good and tight.

Trowa nodded, "And the second part?"

"…I'm not sure…unless it's talking about our base during the war…" she said, contemplating the idea.

Heero closed the laptop and stood up, "We'll find out soon enough. Pack your bags; we're going to get some answers."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

ZT: Ack! My people! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry this update took so long! My computer has like a million viruses in it so I have to use the school's computer now!

Wufei: That's what you get for downloading too much crap.

ZT: I didn't download anything…maybe Nekko did…

Wufei: Oh sure…blame it on your little sister.

ZT: Seriously! Well, whatever. On with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Duo: Wait! Don't forget the reviews!

ZT: Oh yeah! Reviews are in my profile. Well, enjoy.

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 3

"Well, this is it…" Vanessa said as she and the Gundam pilots pulled up to an abandoned apartment.

Wufei looked up skeptically, "Night Star lives here? It's a mess!"

She didn't even bother to turn to him, "Go back a few years before this area was caught in the middle of mobile suit fight and it won't look so bad." She opened the badly damaged door and stepped inside the apartment complex.

Duo followed close behind and was soon followed by the others with Heero taking up the rear. The Perfect Soldier had been in much worse places during the war, yet still there was something foreboding about the building that made his senses go on high alert.

A figure stood in the shadows and smirked; they would just never learn…

* * *

The team stopped at an apartment door and Vanessa tried to open it. However, the door was locked tight. After many failed attempts to unlock the door, Trowa stepped in and kicked the door down. One look around the room said that no one had been living there for a while, or at least someone didn't like to dust…

"Find anything that looks like its been in recent use," Heero said, going into one of the back rooms to look around. The others followed his lead and began searching the living room, the kitchen, and the backrooms.

Quatre followed Vanessa into what looked like it used to be a bedroom/office. Finding a computer that had much less dust on it, Vanessa checked to see if it would turn on, and it did. As they waited for the computer to boot up, Quatre looked around the room, "Was this your room?"

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, Laury used to make better use of it though; I usually stayed up all night and then crashed on the couch. The only times I even used my own bed were times when Night Star would beat me to the couch."

Quatre felt a pang in his heart when he heard the redhead's name, but decided to push it aside for the time being, "Was the couch comfier than the bed or something?"

Vanessa knew he was just trying to keep off the topic of Laury, and shook her head, "Not at all, but it was closer to the door." As the computer booted up, Vanessa searched the files where she and the girls would usually find their missions. She frowned when she found nothing; if Night Star was still alive, then why was it that there was nothing in the files for anything new? Or did she design a new file? And if Night Star was going to reveal to them that she was still alive, why did she make a new file in the first place? Why didn't she inform them of the new file? There were quite a few questions and she wasn't sure if she was going to like the answer.

* * *

Kyle sat typing away at Night Star's laptop. Since it was the said mercenary's turn to cook, she had taken her place at hacking into a mainframe. Actually, it was already hacked into, and she was checking through the mail inbox for anything that could prove useful. She didn't need to search for long. Kyle skimmed a recently sent e-mail and immediately called for Night Star.

"If dinner burns, I blame you," she said, taking off an oven mitt.

"That's fine. Take a look at this," Kyle said, pointing to the screen.

Night Star quickly scanned the e-mail, "That's not good." She tossed Kyle the oven mitt and sat down, "Take over." Kyle complied as Night Star began typing away.

* * *

Vanessa blinked in surprise as her computer blinked and a huge bold red letters popped up on the screen reading "Black Knight struck! Get out now!" Quatre read it too, and the two ran out of the room.

"We have to go. NOW!" Vanessa yelled.

The rest of the guys didn't know what was going on, but considering how fast the two had left, they guessed it was bad. As the team made it to the two cars they had taken and started driving away, they suddenly heard an explosion. Turning around, the group saw the apartment in flames.

"Something tells me that e-mail wasn't from Night Star…" Duo said, looking at the huge fireball.

"Now the question is who did?" Trowa added as he drove away.

* * *

The figure watched the cars drive away and frowned; who the hell had tipped them off to take their leave? A small beeping at his hand held computer gave him his answer. He opened an e-mail that said: "Watch out when going after our white knights or you may just have to deal with the queen."

* * *

Thanks for not trying to kill me for not updating. The next update won't come until at least January with how things are going. Till then, Seasons Greetings! 


	5. Chapter 5

ZT: Horray! I finally got that clunker to load!

Wufei: Buy a new computer already.

ZT: This IS the new computer.

Wufei: Oh, right…

ZT: Anyways, you guys have waited long enough, so I won't keep you waiting. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 4

Night Star sat quietly at the computer. She had just finished sending the message to "herself" and was now contemplating the next step. Tracking this person wasn't easy; everything he used belonged to someone else, and most the time she found he used her own screen name to add to the fooling.

'He even knows my style…' she thought, leaning back in the chair, 'Not only does he speak chess, but he moves around, leads the one he's in contact with from place to place so that the original source is hard to find. And he's resourceful; how many people could get a hold of HEERO for crying out loud? Well, actually that's not saying much, know the basics of Heero's past and you could figure out his e-mail address… but still! How could this guy do it? Plus leading on LAVA for the longest time, and now almost taking out the Gundam Pilots and Ness in one blow…'

A shadow passed by her sight and in a flash, Night Star grabbed the object. She blinked as she realized she had grabbed a masculine hand. She looked up to find herself looking into a set of blue eyes with strands of light blond hair interrupting them in some areas.

"Having fun?" a deep voice asked half playfully.

She let go of his hand and glared playfully, "Not so much as you did sneaking up on me, Milliardo."

"I didn't sneak up on you," he pointed out, "I've been waiting for you to acknowledge me for the last ten minutes. I called your name, your codename, and a few nicknames in that time."

"You did?" she asked in surprise. Boy, did she need to pay attention more!

He nodded, "Seems you found something that can distract even the great Night Star. What's on your mind?"

Night Star turned back to the screen. She didn't really want to get him involved. After all, he was a new father and should be paying attention to that, not the grief of a mercenary. However, he could also counter that this did involve him because she was pretty much family to him. Not to mention he actually had some family involved in this mess…but he wouldn't use that card, would he?

He would. "Do I need to get this from Kyle? You know I will," she heard him say.

She groaned and looked up at him in exasperation, "You are not making my life easy!"

Milliardo looked down at her innocently, "I'm supposed to?" He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, "Tell me."

She looked back at the screen. Just as he was beginning to think she had forgotten about him again, she spoke, "Someone's trying to get to the Gundam boys and Ness."

He blinked; that was it? No, there had to be more to it than that. "What makes this different than all the other times they were targeted?"

"I think it's the same person who tried to take them out when we were all at the Sanc Kingdom," she answered, going back to the original e-mail that the pseudo-Night Star had sent.

Milliardo looked at it in surprise, "Didn't you say you thought he got caught in the explosion?"

Night Star nodded, "Yeah, but I guess I was wrong, unless I have a fan site I have no clue about which has the guidelines on how to convince people you're me." She rested her chin on her folded arms and sighed, "This person's a problem. It was by luck that Kyle caught this one, but what if he has another trick up his sleeve that we can't catch? Not to mention this has got to be as confusing as hell for the guys and Ness…One minute they think they're talking to Night Star, the next they find out they're not!"

"You know, I have a simple solution to that," Milliardo started.

She knew the answer and shook her head, "Ain't gonna happen."

He looked at her quizzically, "Oh? And why not?"

"The war's over. New Oz is destroyed. Shoot, even LAVA is gone as far as they're concerned!" she listed.

"And yet they're still being targeted by an enemy who is an even bigger threat to them now than he would be with them actively involved rather than 'being moved around the board' as you put it," he added in. He saw Night Star give him a look and shrugged, "It may be easier on you too; you'd only have to find your man rather than find him while protecting the others in the process." He turned and put on his sunglasses, "Just think about it."

Night Star watched him leave and sighed again, looking back at the screen. Her eyes trailed to a picture next to her computer. After a few more moments, pulled out a pen, scribbled some stuff down, and stood up, "Damien?"

A guy in his mid twenties to late twenties with blond hair came in, "What's up?"

"Call the remnants of LAVA and tell them I wanna talk to them. Also send Kyle in," she said.

"Sure thing," he turned and walked out. A few seconds later, Kyle's head poked in the door, "Need somethin' Hun'?"

Night Star nodded and handed the note to Kyle, "I need you to deliver this for me."

* * *

I know, this is SOOOO late! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Well, till next time (Which hopefully will be soon)! 


	6. Chapter 6

ZT: Mwahaha! I'm back in a decent amount of time!

Wufei: Great, now let's see if you can POST in a decent time.

ZT: Watch me. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks 2: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 4

Trowa glanced around as the group sat at a café table, waiting for the waitress to bring them lunch. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Glancing around at the others, he found Quatre conversing with Vanessa while Duo tried to add his two cents in only to get a glare from Vanessa because of how ridiculous it sounded in front of him. Wufei was to his left, eyes closed as if in deep sleep however, the silent pilot knew he was just thinking. To his right was Heero, glancing at a menu.

Trowa took interest in this. Why would Heero be glancing at a menu? He had already ordered lunch…

"Hey Heero, looking for seconds already?" Duo asked, finally noticing what the Perfect Solder was doing. Heero didn't pay attention, just kept looking at the menu. Duo pulled the menu down and grinned, "What'cha looking at?" His goofy grin turned to a nervous one as he found himself looking into two very annoyed Prussian Blue eyes, "Um, obviously, you're looking at me…I'm gonna hide now." With that, Duo jumped up and took off running while screaming, catching the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant.

Heero jumped up to follow, however just as he passed Vanessa, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down into what used to be Duo's seat. This got all of the present pilots' attentions for two reasons: 1. Heero was actually going to chase Duo; and 2. He actually let himself be pulled down by Vanessa.

Trowa sipped his tea casually, "Which one is it?"

"A man two tables behind you," she answered casually, "I saw him talk to the waitress and give her something. Ever since then he's been glancing at our table."

"He's new at this then…" Wufei scoffed, "Definitely not the mastermind behind this."

Quatre glanced at the man; he seemed harmless enough,but so did the girls when they first met them. However, he seemed to be on a date of sorts; a redheaded girl was sitting at the table with her back to them, chatting with him about something he couldn't hear.

After a little while longer, the girl got up and left the opposite direction of them. Quatre was about to go back to whatever conversation was going on at the table when he noticed Duo come around a corner back towards them. He was wondering how Duo managed to get over there when he left in the opposite direction when he saw Duo glance at the girl's face, and visibly pale. He looked after her, mouth open as she kept walking. He looked at the table and saw Quatre looking at him before mouthing, "Did you see her?" and taking off after her.

Vanessa spotted Duo running off, "Where's he off to, again?"

Quatre got up, "I think it has something to do with that girl. Let's go see."

Vanessa nodded and got up as well. The two walked off in the same direction as Duo and the girl did.

Just as the two left, the waitress came up with their food. "Sorry that took so long hun' we're just swamped today!" she apologized.

"That's alright," Trowa said as he accepted his plate.

After passing out the food, the waitress suddenly seemed to have an epiphany, "Oh that's right! The man at that- oh well seems he's gone, but the man that was at that table over there wanted me to give this to you." She handed a note to Heero before going to serve other customers.

Heero looked at the note confused before opening it. He read the contents and his brow furrowed. He handed the note to the Trowa who read it before handing it to Wufei. Wufei raised an eyebrow, "'Follow the others'?" The words, "Someone planned this" popped into all of their minds. They quickly stood up and followed the others out.

A waiter spotted them leaving, "H-Hey! You forgot to pay!"

The waitress heard his yells and discarded her apron. She pulled out a wad of cash and handed him some, "Will this cover it?"

The waiter turned in surprise, "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am; I didn't realize one of you were still here."

She smiled, "It's okay. Keep the change." With that, she left the café, 'That was easy enough.'

* * *

"Duo! Would you wait up!" Vanessa yelled in exasperation. As soon as the two left the restaurant, Quatre and Vanessa's brisk walking turned to full out running to keep up with the braided-haired pilot. They had no clue what he thought he saw in that girl, but obviously it was important.

After running a little while more, Duo came to a sudden stop in front of an old garage of sorts. Quatre caught up with Duo and took a moment to catch his breath before speaking, "What did you think you were doing?"

Duo looked at Quatre with an expression which was filled with confusion, "This is gonna sound crazy, but that girl; I think she was-"

"BAKA!" Duo was cut short by Wufei's yell as the other three pilots caught up with the rest of them. The Chinese pilot glared angrily at the American, "Do you not think! What was the purpose to running off like that!"

Vanessa looked at them confused, "What happened?"

"We received a message right after the two of you left to follow suite," Trowa explained.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed, "In the form of a note?" Trowa nodded as Wufei held it up. She quickly grabbed it and inspected the note. It was handwritten; and she recognized the writing. She looked at each curve with care; never a pause or a break, nothing to suggest forgery. She looked back at the garage, her eyes distant, "How is it possible…?"

The pilots looked at her in confusion. Quatre spoke up, "How is what possible?"

She looked down at the noted, "I know this place, and I know this handwriting, but…it's just not possible."

The pilots took the hint and walked towards the garage. They opened the door and found something that they had vaguely expected, yet still surprised them: The door went right to some stairs, which lead down into a huge hangar which could have easily fit all the mobile suits made of Gundanium alloy plus. There were many computers and parts down at the bottom and a few tables with some gizmos and gadgets on them. A few cars and motorbikes, some in one piece, some not, were away from the computers. The sound of a drill and a few voices told them that there were people working on one of the cars.

The guys walked over to the people with caution. They could see someone's feet sticking out from under the car, someone working under the hood, and someone passing the other two tools as they called for them. The only person whose face they could see was the one passing the tools, but before they could even register who they were seeing, she spotted them.

Or, should I say him. "Quatre!" Laury squealed with delight and threw herself at the shocked pilot.

* * *

Hehe, she's baaaaack! Ok, love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

ZT: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to; I was swamped with work the last few weeks. But I'm back now with a new chapter! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks 2: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 6

Everyone stood there in complete shock. How was it possible? It wasn't possible! But there she was. Laury was rambling on and on to Quatre about how she missed him and asking him what he was up to along with other things that they couldn't make out.

Vanessa found her senses first and walked over to the bubbly redhead, "Laury?"

Laury turned around, "Nessa!" She hugged the dark haired girl, "I missed you so much!" Then she ran over to Duo, "Duo!" He received a hug. "Trowa!" He received a hug. "Wufei!" He got one too. "Heero!" She glomped him last.

"What's going on here woman? Why aren't you like the others?" Wufei asked, still in complete shock.

Laury blinked, "Like the others? Well, if I were like the others, I wouldn't be me. I'd be Alex…and Ally, and Sai, and Ness, and Milliardo, and Lucrezia, and Kyle and Damien- and that's a lot of work to be all of them and not myself."

"That's not what I meant!" Wufei exclaimed in irritation, "How is it that you are alive?"

"Well that's a silly question! I'm alive because I was born and haven't died yet," she said.

Duo looked at her in disbelief, "No kidding?"

"Quit playing around, Laury. Did more than one of you escape?" Heero asked, not wanting to go into a ridiculous game of "twenty questions Laury style".

"Well, no offense Laury, but I don't think you woulda been able to get out of there on your own…none of ya would actually." The others turned around to see a woman coming down into the hanger the same way they had.

Duo recognized the woman, "Hey! You were the waitress!"

She nodded, "I play many roles; waitress is just one of them."

Laury waved at the newcomer, "Hi Kyle!" She blinked, "Oh yeah, you guys don't know her! Kyle, this is Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Nessa. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Heero, Nessa, this is Kyle. She's Night Star's new assistant."

Whether they showed it or not, a few hearts grew heavy at the news. "Night Star has a new assistant?" Quatre asked sadly.

Vanessa's reaction was a little different though. She grabbed Laury's shoulders and looked the redhead straight in the eye, "Night Star has a new assistant! Night Star is ALIVE!"

Laury nodded bubbly, "Yep!"

"WHO ELSE MADE IT OUT!" she practically screamed.

"Ow! Geez! D'ya have to yell so loud?" All attention turned to the person working under the hood of the car as she looked at them, wiping some grease off her face. Her long strawberry blond hair was pulled back to keep it out of her eyes. Her teal eye sparkled with humor when she saw the speechless faces, especially the look on one's particular face, "Hiya, Wuffy!"

"Y-You crazy woman!" Wufei exclaimed, looking like he was ready to kill the blond.

Alex looked at him innocently, "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! You know exactly 'what'!" he yelled.

"Alex, leave them alone," a kind voice came from underneath the car, "They must be in total shock right now; you playing with their minds will not help, especially since they ran into Laury first." The person pushed herself out from underneath it and put away the wrench she was holding before wiping her own face to reveal Allison underneath all the grease.

Vanessa looked at the three girls, her team members whom she thought had died a year ago, "All of you…how is it…?"

Allison smiled, "We missed you too, Nessa."

Laury grinned largely, "Yay! Group hug!" She glomped the other three members of LAVA, "We're all back together again! Isn't it great!"

"But, HOW are you all back together again?" Quatre asked finally, "We thought only Vanessa escaped!"

"That's what I thought too," Vanessa added, looking at the other females for an answer.

Alex sighed, "You're not gonna believe this one, but Night had one of those teleporters too."

Vanessa looked at the blond in shock, "Are you kidding me!"

"Nope," Alex answered.

"Well, if you girls were alive this whole time, why didn't you get a hold of us?" Duo asked finally, voicing one of the many questions on everyone's minds.

The three exchanged glances; they had expected this question but were still not quite sure how to answer it. However, Kyle spared them an explanation, "Well, we've seen the e-mails that have been sent to you, so you guys can't say you haven't had issues with the pseudo-Night Star. Well, we believe that the person behind this is the same person who was behind New Oz last year. Why he's still doing things when New Oz has been disbanded, we have no clue, but Night Star wanted to stop our little friend before he or she caused any more trouble. We knew that if any news of LAVA still being in business or Night Star being alive got out, you guys would become prime targets once again."

"More than that, the person's style is not only similar to Night Star's, but it also resembles the style of someone we had to deal with during the Eve wars," Allison added.

"I don't ever remember anyone with a similar style to Night's," Vanessa said, a little confused.

"It was before you joined the team. The guy used to send people on missions, pretending to be their commanders or what not. Then while they were there, he would have set a trap to have them captured or destroyed, depending on which gave him the better pay," Alex explained.

"He was SOOO tough! We used to track him non-stop! Every rebel group or union, even OZ at one point wanted us to catch this guy and put 'em down. But, a few months before you came into the picture, Nessa, he disappeared," Laury put in, using hand gestures to emphasize what she was saying.

"And the reason you didn't tell me this…?" Vanessa glanced at Allison and Alex in particular.

Allison paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to say what she wanted to say, "This person was probably the only person who we could all agree was absolutely heartless. We also all agreed long ago when he first disappeared that if he were to ever return, we would not bring in any more people than was absolutely necessary to bring him down because of that. We didn't want to see you get hurt because you knew we were alive or knew our whereabouts."

"We wouldn't have said anything; you know that," Wufei stated.

Alex looked him in the eyes, "Trust me, he woulda found out. Actually, looking at what happened, I'm guessing he did find out we were alive some way; he knew exactly how to target you guys to get Night Star to call a reunion."

"Speaking of which, where IS this Night Star?" Trowa asked finally. He was getting a little tired of hearing "Night Star" this and "Night Star" that. He wanted to meet this mercenary face to face already.

Kyle glanced at a doorway and saw Damien speak to someone before going in as the other came out, "Well, if you wanna meet'r, there's the devil now.

The guys looked over as Night Star came over to them, four of the pilots in complete shock. Heero found his voice first, "Sai?"

* * *

LAVA and Sai are back with the pilots! Well, love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	8. Chapter 8

ZT: Hey people! Sorry these updates are taking forever; school year's almost over and the tests are flooding in like surfing monkeys!

Wufei: …Surfing monkeys?

ZT: Yeah, haven't you seen those before?

Wufei: No nor do I want to.

ZT: (Shrugs) Whatever. Here's the next chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 7

Heero sat alone in one of the sitting rooms in LAVA's hangout. There were many things he needed to sort through in his mind, and that meant he needed some alone time. The thing that kept coming back to his mind was Sai. She had been Night Star the whole time? Well, judging from how much she knew, he guessed it really wasn't that surprising. She always knew what Night Star was thinking; something that even the girls admitted was a difficult thing to do. Besides, any mercenary would by nature want to do things personally, to make sure there were no screw-ups in the task. Claiming to be Night Star's assistant could prove to be very helpful if she was caught, and even more useful when Night Star decided to retire.

He leaned back in the chair and rubbed his temples; so why didn't he see it? He heard a door open and close, signaling that someone entered the room, but Heero didn't make any motion to see whom it was. He heard the light footsteps go past him and stop at about the spot where another chair was. Hearing no sound from the person, he figured it was Vanessa. Because of her former employment as Hell Fire, she could understand the Perfect Soldier better than most. She also had a knack for knowing when he needed some questions answered without the extra cents put in. At the moment, Heero was grateful for that.

Both sat in silence for a long time, one sorting through all the questions in his mind and the other waiting for the first question she would need to answer. Finally it came, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Vanessa understood the question well; it had been one that was on everyone's mind, the one she had all those years ago… "It was not our secret to tell," she answered.

"Did you tell Duo before?" Heero had noticed that Night Star being Sai did not surprise Duo. He had just been glad that she was all right and then told her that she couldn't be her own assistant anymore now that Kyle was there.

Vanessa shook her head, "He found out when Laury spiked the punch apparently."

"And he never told us?"

"It's Duo. He may run, he may hide, but he never tells a lie…and he told Sai he wouldn't give away her secret."

"…"

Vanessa looked at Heero when he didn't ask her another question. She could see one forming in his eyes, but she could tell he was struggling with it. How to word it, most likely…it had been the same thing with her. She decided to give him a hand, "Why her?" Heero looked up in surprise, but nodded. Vanessa sighed, "Has Sai told you anything about her past?"

"She had a little sister and a father that worked for Oz. 'Night Star' saved her," he stated.

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, but that's not all. Her father literally had a lust for killing. Seeing that guy in action would make ANYONE sick to their stomaches."

"And Sai had to live with it everyday…" Heero got the idea where this was going.

"Sai didn't want people to suffer the fates that her father planned for them, but she also knew that if she foiled the plans as Sai Moonblaze, word would get out to her father, and she would get dealt the same cards she prevented another from getting dealt," Vanessa explained.

"And this is where Night Star came in," he mused.

She nodded, "Sai ran away and made a name for herself as Night Star. She would do odd jobs here and there, but mainly worked on foiling her dad's plans. He didn't even realize who Night Star was until the day he died."

"How did that happen?" Heero asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath; she knew this question was coming, "It's a long story…"

Heero leaned on the arm of his chair, "I don't have anywhere to go."

* * *

Alright, next chapter Vanessa plays storyteller and reveals a little about her past in the process. Well, love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

Wufei: Shall I help the readers kill you now or later? Exactly how many months has it been since you updated?

ZT: Eh heh….a few. I'm sooooo sorry about the wait people! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is a flashback of when Nessa first joined LAVA. Forewarn, haven't written anything in since the last update, so this isn't exactly my best work… I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

**Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star**

Vanessa took one look at Heero and mentally sighed. There was no way he was going to let her go without explaining about Sai's dad. She guessed since he seemed so positive that he could get the story out of her that Sai must have mentioned something before to him about his death involving the dark haired mercenary to some extent. Well, that was an understatement to say the least… "I don't know where to begin," she finally said.

"How about at the beginning," Heero suggested. He was a bit tired of being pulled around and he wasn't about to let Vanessa start tugging at his strings as well.

'At the beginning'? Great, now all she needed to do is figure out what exactly the "beginning" was. When she was startled awake? When Sai showed up? When she broke the window? No, it wouldn't make sense if she started from there. She would have to talk about earlier that evening. Vanessa sighed, "Okay then…I had just turned fourteen. As you know, I come from a long line of successful businessmen and women. My dad used to have annual parties at our mansion for his workers and for fellow CEOs who he may form business agreements with some time in the future…"

**

* * *

Flashback**

Vanessa wandered around the overly crowded dining hall searching for her parents. Normally she would go find the children of the managers and such who were her age and mingle with them, but today they seemed to be closer to the age of her older siblings and cousins instead. 'Ah, the joys of being the youngest…..' she thought in annoyance, weaving around men in nice suits and women in fine dresses, the majority of them in black. 'Geez, you'd think this was a funeral rather than a party…' she thought. Not that she had anything against the color black; it was the color of her eyes and hair, two traits which she really enjoyed inheriting from her parents.

Going around a few more people, she finally spotted the two people she was looking for. Her father stood chatting in his grey business suit, his black hair slicked back and grey eyes dancing as he laughed at something the man he was talking to apparently said. Next to him stood Vanessa's mother, wearing her navy blue, knee high dress. Her long black hair was tucked behind her ears to keep it out of her face and her sharp onyx eyes trained on the person she was talking to at the moment, possibly the wife of the man her father was talking to. Vanessa decided the two were busy at the moment and decided not to disturb them.

However, as Vanessa was about to turn around, her mother took notice of her and gestured the young girl over. "Don't be shy Nessa, come meet this nice couple." Vanessa didn't want to be a bother to her parents, but there was no one around here that was her age, so she obliged. Vanessa's mother put a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she came over. "Pam, this is my daughter, Vanessa. Ness, this is Pamela and her husband, Skye."

"A pleasure to meet you," Vanessa said with a slight bow.

"The pleasure's all ours, Ms. Vaughn," Pamela replied, following the same gesture.

"She's gorgeous," Skye commented to Vanessa's father, "You must have a lot of trouble with young men around here, huh?"

"Any other father would completely agree with you," her father stated, "but I don't have to worry about my Ness. She's got her mother's beauty, but she's also got her strong head, and the traditional Vaughn aggression."

Skye laughed, "So I see…I'll have to remember never to pick a fight with someone named Vaughn then…" He looked at the younger girl, "So, do you plan to compete with your brothers and sisters for the position of CEO of your father's company? Or have you some other plan in mind?"

"Oh, she's far too young to be worrying about becoming the CEO of VT Inc.!" Vanessa's mother intervened.

Her father nodded, "Yes, we'd rather she focus on her education and just being a kid while she can. The position will still be there to compete for should she decide she wishes to be the CEO AFTER she's gotten a taste of the world."

Vanessa gave her parents and grateful look. This topic came up every year, and she was getting pretty tired of having to answer the question over and over again. Luckily her parents had caught on to this and would answer for her when they got the chance. People tended not to press the subject when it came from her parents' lips…

Vanessa's mother gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Was there something you needed dear? When you first came up?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a familiar face. No one here is my age so…" Vanessa trailed off, but her mother got the idea. Vanessa would mingle with people her age if there were any, but if not she would go find someone she knew and hang out with them instead. The older woman knew that her daughter would prefer to be with people her own age though, and glanced around the room. After a few moments, she spotted someone, "Ah! Look over there Nessa! That girl looks to be about your age! Why don't you go speak with her?"

Vanessa looked in the direction that her mother was staring. Sure enough, there was a girl hanging out at one of the tables eating some food. Vanessa quickly excused herself and headed that way. As she neared the girl, she noticed that she had a little device in her hand which looked a little like some sort of hand held game. But rather than punch in any buttons, she was just watching the screen. Vanessa guessed that it was a miniature TV screen then as she came upon the table.

The girl noticed that there were two shadows and looked up at the new comer. She smiled at Vanessa, her face covered in cookie crumbs. Before Vanessa could open her mouth to speak, the girl beat her to it, "HI! You need to have some of these cookies; they're great! Do you like sweets? I do! Sweets are so sweet and yummy, guess that's why they're called sweets. Are you having fun? I am! I'm Laury, what's your name? Do you live around here? Are you here with your parents or are you a party crasher? If you're a party crasher, watch out for Ally over there; she doesn't really like people crashing parties…But Alex is a different story, she LOVES crashing parties almost as much as I do! Oh! And…."

Vanessa just stood there and tried to process what the girl was going on about. When she heard her mention other girls, she looked in the directions Laury pointed in. As she looked from place to place, she noticed a girl that the Laury girl had not pointed out yet. She had blond hair tied back in a loose bun. She had on navy blue slacks with an open matching jacket over a white blouse. She was playing with a gadget similar to the one Laury had. "Whose she…?"

Laury stopped in mid-ramble, "Huh? Her? Oh, that's Sai. She's cool. She cool with party crashes just so long as alcohol's not involved; she has a major problem with alcohol, something we've butted heads with a few times."

"I see…" Vanessa said, not really sure what else to say to the bubbly red head in front of her.

That was no problem for Laury though, "So what's your name?"

"Vanessa Vaughn" the dark haired girl answered simply.

Laury's eyes bulged. "Vanessa Vaughn?" Her jaw dropped, "That is SO freaky!"

Vanessa frowned slightly, "What's so freaky about it? This IS the Vaughn residence…"

"I know, but still…..Vaughn is MY last name!" she squealed with delight, catching Vanessa off guard. "This is so cool! We could be distant cousins or something! Or sisters even! That would be so awesome! I've never had a sister before! Ohmygosh I'm so excited!" Laury went on and on, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Uh, yeah, I can tell…" Vanessa said a little nervously, noticing that a lot of people were staring at them now, including the girls who Laury had pointed out. She noticed them glance at each other before the one called Sai got up and walked over to them, "Laury, I think Alex wants to talk to you."

Laury stopped jumping, "Okay!" Sai and Vanessa watched her literally skip over to Alex who was giving her an annoyed look.

Sai turned back to Vanessa and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that. Laury's a bit…energetic at times…" She stuck out her hand, "I'm Sai."

Vanessa shook her hand, "Vanessa Vaughn…" The dark haired girl looked at the blond in front of her. With her light hair and sapphire eyes, she looked like she may be related to the Skye person her father was talking to. "Are you here with your parents?" Vanessa asked.

Sai gave a shrug, "Well, my dad's supposed to be here if that's what you mean. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't cause any mischief."

Vanessa smirked, "Well there's a change. That's usually the parent's job."

The blond nodded, a hint of sadness behind her sapphire eyes, "Yeah, my dad can be a handful…"

As the night went on, Vanessa talked with the blond and met the rest of the girls Laury had pointed out. She was surprised to find that the four were experts in technology, and the devices they were holding were actually consoles to a multi-player chess game they had made. At the moment Sai and Ally were playing, hence the reason Laury was only watching the game on her console. Vanessa had asked them if they planned to market their creation, but they just gave her shrugs in response.

After awhile, the girls noticed that people were beginning to leave and decided that they should be heading out as well. "Guess your dad decided not to show…" Alex mused out loud as she scanned the group exiting.

Sai didn't look very convinced by the comment, and Vanessa detected a hint of concern in the blonde's eyes, "Is something wrong Sai?"

The blond turned to her and seemed to debate with something before giving the others a knowing glance and pulling out her own game consol, "My dad's probably lying passed out drunk somewhere, but if he just so happens to show up here, push this green button and it'll let us know where to find him, k?" She handed Vanessa the game.

The dark haired girl looked at the toy in her hand and looked at them in shock, "I can't take this! It's your game!"

Sai waved it off, "Sure you can! Just gives me an excuse to come by anyway, to pick it up that is."

Vanessa looked at the girl for a second. She could tell that Sai had no intention of ever asking for the game back, or of letting Vanessa ever give it back. "Thanks," Vanessa said with genuine gratitude. Usually, since she was the "rich girl", everyone decided that she could buy her own things and everyone else's for that matter. Thus, she had never received a gift from anyone other than her parents, but was counted on to buy gifts for everyone else.

Sai grinned, "Don't mention it."

"OOH! And if you push that blue button, it makes the game a multi-line walky-talky so we can talk! These things can get each others' signals from ANYWHERE!" Laury piped up excitedly.

"Yeah, so don't be a stranger; give us a call when you're bored. Chances are we'll be bored too," Alex added with a grin and wink.

Vanessa smiled, "I will; thank you."

"No prob girl! But hey, we've gotta head out. Y'know, we have to find an old guy's drunken butt before he gets himself into trouble….again. See ya!" Alex gave a wave before walking out.

Allison smiled and bowed, "It was nice meeting you." With that she followed Alex.

Laury pouted, "AW! I don't wanna leave yet! There's still perfectly good food here!"

Sai rolled her eyes, "Tough Laury, we gotta go." She gave a wave to Vanessa before dragging Laury after the other two.

Vanessa waved back and watched the four leave. She hoped she would meet them again some time soon. Little did she know she was going to meet them again a lot sooner than she expected…

----

Vanessa was startled out of a deep sleep as she heard a loud crash down stairs. At first she thought it was just one of her family members tripping over something as they went to go get a mid-night snack, however, as she listened, she began to doubt it. More than one person was moving down stairs at a rapid pace. Vanessa quickly got out of bed and replaced her nightgown with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 'It can't be a burglar.' She though as she dressed, 'The alarms would have went off!'

She was about to open the door to her room when a woman's scream made her freeze. That was her mother! Vanessa took that as a hint to not go down there and instead locked her door before hastily grabbing her phone, knocking some random things off of her dresser in the process. She quickly punched in 911 and put the phone to her ear…only to discover that the phone was dead. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath and looked for her cell phone in the mess that she knocked over. It wasn't there. She cursed some more; she had the phone with her in the family library earlier that evening when doing homework. She was willing to put money on the wager that she left it there in her rush to get ready for the party. She rummaged through the pile to find something, anything that she could use to communicate with the outside.

Just as she was about to give up and climb out the window, she saw it: the game the girls had given her. She picked it up and noticed some of the digitalized pieces moving around. They were up! She quickly pushed the blue button, "Hello? Sai, Laury, Alex, Allison, anyone? Please say someone's there who'll pick up!"

"Vanessa? What's wrong?" Allison's voice came through a hidden speaker on the game consol.

"You girls have to help me! Someone's in my house and cut the phone wires. I can hear my mom screaming downstairs and-" she stopped short as she heard a loud bang and her mother's scream cut short then it was followed by some more bangs. Vanessa's voice rose in panic, "Call the police! My mom's been shot! OH MY- My mom's been shot!"

"Vanessa, try to stay calm. Where are you?" Sai's voice came through calmly yet with a serious tone to it.

Vanessa took a few deep breaths to calm her self as much as possible before answering, "In the mansion. I'm in my room."

"Okay help's on the way, Ness, just stay where you..." Vanessa didn't hear the rest of what Sai said because at that moment, the handle of her door began to jiggle violently before there was a loud banging at her door as someone tried to break it down. For a split second, Vanessa was petrified with fear, and dropped the game. Then, her mind hit her hard with two words: "GET OUT!"

She rushed to her window and opened it, grimacing as it beeped, signaling a window had been open. 'Damn alarm company!' There was a tree branch a few feet away from her window. She had never tried to jump to it before, but the thought had crossed her mind…She looked down; it would be a painful fall if she missed the branch…another bang on her door made her make up her mind really quick. Climbing onto the window sill, she propelled herself towards the branch. By devil's luck, she landed somewhat ungracefully on it. She quickly scrambled down the branches until she got to the lowest one about seven feet above the ground. She took a deep breath and jumped, landing on her feet, but the force of gravity pulled her to her knees.

She got back up and listened. She could still hear the banging on her door upstairs. She decided to take advantage of the situation and go get help while the person was still trying to get into her room. However, as she caught a glimpse of the living room through the window, the thought of getting help left her. Through the window, she saw that the white tile floors had been painted red, the ink coming from wounds in her family's bodies. Trembling, she stepped towards the window. There were all there. Her mother, her father, her brothers and sisters….all of them sprawled on the ground staring with unseeing eyes at something or other. "Mama….Papa…." Vanessa whispered in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized that they were all dead.

The sound of crashing upstairs brought her somewhat out of her shock as she remembered the person in the area was still in the house. She looked at the window, then down at her feet. There was a decent sized rock by her feet. She picked it up. If the alarm on her window worked, why wouldn't this one? Using all her strength, she threw the rock at the window. It hit the window before going through it, taking large, sharp shards of glass with it, and sounding an annoying yet loud alarm. She could hear some cursing up stairs from her room; obviously the attacker thought he killed the alarm when he cut the phone wire.

Not knowing what else to do, Vanessa ran towards the other side of the house. Her home was out of the way, and there was no way that she could run to safety without the attacker catching up to her. Her only option was to avoid the attacker while the girls got a hold of the proper authorities, and maybe find her phone and call the authorities herself in the process, just in case the girls made a mistake when they called them. She ran to the front door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. How did the attacker get in then? She ran to a nearby window, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't get it to open from the outside. 'The alarm's working, the door's locked, the windows are shut tight…how'd he get in?' she wondered.

A noise behind her caught her attention and she took off towards another part of the house, trying to find an open door or window. Long story short, she found none until she finally came to the window she had broke. For a moment she debated jumping through it, despite the fact that she would get wounded in the process. She could hear footsteps heading her way and hoped that her attacker would feel the same way she did about getting cut by the glass, and climbed in, cutting her hands and legs on the broken glass in the process.

Once inside, Vanessa felt a wave of nausea hit her as the smell of blood engulfed her. It was her first time seeing that much blood spilt in real life. Little did she know at the moment that it wasn't even close to being her last time… She couldn't help but stare at the bodies of her fallen family. Who would do such a thing? Why would they do such a thing? As soon as the question crossed her mind, she knew the answer. It was the reason why she never answered the question about wanting to inherit the family business; although the business worked with virtual technology, ever since the war started up, VT inc. had started making weapons and was secretly one of the main suppliers of the rebel groups. The family understood that Vanessa was not very comfortable with this, in fact she was border Pacifist, and thus they didn't push her to compete for the family business. She had always worried for them, worried what would happen if Oz found out who was supplying the rebels...now she knew.

She couldn't take it anymore. Falling to her knees, she let out a choked sob. Her family was gone! What was she going to do? She was just a kid! Would she have to go to an orphanage or could she get away with living on her own? Would she have to take over the family business? If so, would she have to keep producing weapons for the rebels? What if it had been a rebel who killed her family? Then what would she do? Would she have to go into hiding? Was there anywhere she COULD hide? There were so many questions, and none she knew the answer to. That frightened her even more than the person trying to get into her room did…

Had Vanessa not been so overwhelmed at the moment, she might have noticed the footsteps heading her way long before she heard the other ones pounding loudly on the tile floor towards her, "NESS!" The voice shocked her out of her stupor and she turned around quickly, throwing herself away from the knife slashing at her in a horizontal line in the process. She hissed slightly as the tip of the knife grazed her neck, leaving a red line in its wake. Her attacker looked at whoever had yelled to her in shock, "You! You were the one causing so much trouble!" She scrambled backwards, never taking her eyes off her attacker even when she heard something whistle over her head and see her attacker knock one of her family's vases aside as it came flying at him. She couldn't believe it. How was it that someone who has such kind eyes earlier have such murderous eyes now?

She watched as Skye knocked aside a few more items coming his way before pulling out a gun. A voice cursed some distance behind her as Skye fired some shots. She froze as Skye kept firing but the cursing stopped. Did he just take another life…? No, he was still firing; the person must still be alive. As Vanessa inched further back, her fingers brushed against something. Turning her head towards it, she realized she had brushed one of the larger pieces of glass that lay on the floor from when she broke the window.

A clicking sound and some cursing let her know that Skye ran out of bullets. "I may have missed you brat," he yelled at someone behind her. Vanessa took a chance and glanced behind. She couldn't see anyone and guessed whoever it was had taken cover behind the corner of the wall, "But I'll get you some other time; I won't have you getting in the way of my fun." To Vanessa, it wasn't rocket science what he meant and she turned around to see Skye stepping towards her, "Don't worry Miss Vaughn, you'll see your family up in heaven soon."

For years after Vanessa would look back at that moment and try to figure out what it was to no avail, but something he said that moment made her snap. She stood up slowly, her eyes cold and hard, "I'd rather see you in Hell." Skye took that as a challenge and lunged at her, grabbing hold of Vanessa's neck in his iron grip. For a few seconds, one would have guessed that time stopped, that is until Skye let out a harsh, ragged breath, his fingers loosening around her neck. Vanessa took this chance to shove the man away from her. As she coughed and gulped down air, she saw him fall backwards, the thick piece of glass sticking out of his chest. She watched as his breathing grew shallow before finally stopping. 'Oh my God, I just killed a man…' she realized, staggering back. She was a murderer; no better than he was! She took a ragged breath and coughed as it irritated her badly bruised and cut neck. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks filled with pain, both physically and emotionally, and guilt. What was she going to do? There was nothing she could do. Her family was gone and she was a fourteen year old murderer! Numbly, she knelt down and picked up another piece of glass. She didn't deserve to live…Closing her eyes, prepared to stab herself.

Her hand stopped suddenly as a firm grip prevented her arm from going any further. Opening her eyes, she saw herself looking into a familiar pair of eyes: Sai's.

* * *

"…Sai took me back to her hangout at the time and cleaned me up. There, she let me know that Skye was her father and a feared killer. She also assured me that I had a place to stay with the girls and her. I accepted because I had no where else to go. I don't think either of us ever imagined that I would become the head of LAVA…" Vanessa finished explaining.

Heero sat there, soaking in the information. Vanessa was a pacifist at one point in time? But she was a mercenary with his level in skills! He never would have guessed that she was a female Quatre in her youth. "So that's what Sai meant when she said that Skye met his match when he messed with you."

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, they used to say that I was an atom bomb in disguise…" she sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Maybe that's why they didn't want to get me involved…"

Heero raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You've seen it in both the real and the fake letters from Night Star, that girl LOVES symbolism. Well, the atom bomb has always been known for its awesome ability for mass destruction…" Vanessa explained, "However, the creators of the atom bomb always wondered if they had done the right thing by letting such a power be unleashed on the world. Maybe the girls wondered if they should have let me become part of LAVA in the first place; lord knows I was hell for my enemies, hence why they called me Hell Fire."

Heero thought back to when he was facing off with LAVA. Saying that the girls were a handful was definitely an understatement; and if they were taking orders from her at the time…he could understand where they were coming from. "So what do you plan to do now?" he asked.

Vanessa shrugged, "I don't know. It depends on what our mysterious friend does. For now, I'll just see what the girls have come up with and watch from the sidelines if they're doing fine."

"And if they're having trouble?"

Vanessa smirked, "Well, then I guess I'll have to send out invitations to LAVA's one year reunion."

* * *

Please don't kill me! I'll try to get another update out ASAP, k? Well, love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	10. Chapter 10

Duo: (Eating popcorn and watching a movie when ZT comes in)

ZT: Hey! This is an archive for fanfics, not movies!

Duo: (Chokes on his popcorn in shock) What're you doing here!

ZT: …This is my place…

Duo: But-but- You just posted a few days ago!

ZT: Yeah…so?

Duo: Your posts have been coming in months at a time!

ZT: (Shrugs) Yeah, I got inspiration to write. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Quatre wandered around one of the many halls in the hangout's living quarters. He had been so shocked by seeing the girls that morning that he didn't explore when it was still daylight. Now, or at least the last time he looked at his clock before deciding that sleep wasn't going to come to him anytime soon, it was 3:45am and he decided that learning his way around may be a better spending of his time than trying to find a non-existent crack in the ceiling above his bed. So far he had discovered the kitchen, a few bathrooms, a few locked rooms, one of which Sai popped her head out of and informed him were occupied bedrooms, a large training room, a library, and a bunch of other random things. He wondered how they got the money to get such a place. Sure they could have found the abandoned building and fixed it up themselves for pretty cheap, but the furniture, appliances, equipment and books? He doubted that they made all too much as mercenaries, and from what he could tell, Vanessa didn't even give her family's business a second thought during the Eve Wars…For a moment the thought that they might have stolen all of it crossed his mind, but he let it drop. Even if they were mercenaries capable of mass destruction, he still couldn't see the girls going out and stealing something just because they "wanted it". Well, he couldn't see Vanessa, Allison, Sai, or Alex doing that at least; he wasn't too sure about Laury. After all, she did teach Bobo how to pickpocket, and now apparently Bobo had a partner chicken by the name of Lala (Mwahaha, they're back!) who for some reason thought she worked for Foster Farms…none of the pilots dared ask why when they heard that little tidbit…

Quatre sighed, inside suppressing a little chuckle as he did. Laury hadn't changed a bit. She acted just as bubbly as she did when he last saw her. He knew he had missed that, but he didn't realize just how much he missed the red head's energy. The thought of if she was still into alcohol crossed his mind. He knew the answer to that one; there was no way Laury would give up her cognac, not even if she had a million Alexes on her case about it.

As he walked, the blond haired pilot noticed a noise coming from one of the rooms up ahead. He stopped and listened a moment. 'Is that…a piano?' He walked up to the door, which he noticed was slightly ajar. As he neared it, the sound grew louder and clearer. It was definitely a piano. He recognized the tune; it was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, a favorite of his. Quatre gently pushed the door open, careful not to disturb the pianist from his or her playing. As he slipped inside, Quatre looked at the pianist and blinked in surprise before settling down in one of the chairs by the door and listening as she finished. After a few more minutes, she finally finished with her piece. Quatre clapped, "You've improved since last time."

Laury jumped at the voice, not realizing she had an audience. But she quickly recognized it and turned to Quatre with a big grin, "Yeah, I liked playing so much that I got some books and started teaching myself some other stuff."

"You taught yourself how to play Moonlight Sonata that well?" Quatre asked in surprise. It was flawless.

Laury put a hand behind her head and laughed, "Actually, I'm terrible at teaching myself. Sai and Ally overheard me one day and decided to give me lessons just so they didn't have to hear, as Kyle put it: 'God awful noises that sounded like dying cats and hippos mixed with what the stench of a dead skunk would sound like if it were a noise rather than a smell'…"

Quatre tried to imagine what that would sound like, but gave up after awhile and turned his attention to another one that was on his mind, "So who IS this Kyle person anyway? Why did Sai choose a real assistant this time?"

Laury shrugged, "I dunno the whole story, just that Kyle was some cat burglar who Sai tracked down for Milliardo. Apparently she had been tracking her even before we me-"

Quatre blinked in surprise, "Sai tracked Kyle down for Zechs?"

Laury nodded, "Yeah, they had been working together until little Zechsy came along, that was after we split, he is SOOOO cute! He's gonna be a hot guy when he grows up just like his dad! And if he has any of his parents' personality traits…oh ho, Milliardo and Lucrezia are gonna have their hands full! I mean, could you imaging how many people would be drooling over him even if he DIDN'T have a winning personality? And-"

"Laury," Quatre intervened, knowing that Laury could go on for hours about this, and feeling a bit awkward about the fact that she was talking about how Zechs's child was going to be the most sought after guy in the neighborhood.

"Oh, right. Well, anyways, after Milliardo had to go off and play daddy, Sai took on the job of tracking down Kyle herself. We thought that maybe she had stolen something that Milliardo wanted back, but that wasn't the case. Sai explained something to her in private and took her to Milliardo. They were gone for about a week. When they came back, Sai announced that Kyle was her new assistant. She gave no reason why, but we guessed it was okay since Kyle holds her own in missions and stuff," Laury finished.

"So Sai's still as mysterious as ever…" Quatre concluded.

Laury nodded, "It's in her job description. She's just weird."

Quatre thought about the comment, and about what Laury had said about Kyle. Who was this girl that could ignite the curiosity of both Zechs Marquis AND Night Star…? Could she have something to do with this "Black knight"…? He doubted it; Sai wouldn't be crazy enough to let such a dangerous person into her own home…

His attention turned outward again as he felt Laury's head on his shoulder. "You're a good pillow, you know that?" she smiled bubbly.

Quatre blushed, "Uh…thanks…"

"No problem," Laury replied as oblivious and bubbly as ever.

Quatre shook his head, a small smile on his face put there by Laury's childishness. He let his mind wander back to when he had been looking for Night Star's identity. That had been the most random, yet the most fun time in his life, and it was thanks to the redhead girl asleep on his arm.

He blinked in surprise. Asleep? He looked down. Sure enough, the redhead was fast asleep on his arm, with her own arms wrapped around his own. He sighed; there was no way he was going anywhere else for the rest of the night. Making himself comfortable, he got ready to sit for the rest of the night, and was asleep in five minutes.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	11. Chapter 11

Wufei: You're on a role this month!

ZT: Told ya I got inspired by the new environment!

Wufei: (Raises an eyebrow)…Where're you at now anyway?

ZT: College.

Duo: (Pops up) Which happens to be in the middle of nowhere and has nothing going on at the moment.

Wufei: Oh, that explains it.

ZT: (Glares at Duo) There's stuff to do!

Duo: Other than go to class and watch TV?

ZT: Okay so there's nothing to do…Well, that's what I have you guys for!

Wufei/Duo: Great….

ZT: Well anyway, on with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 11

The next morning the group hung out at around the kitchen counter as Allison, Kyle, and Sai brought them whatever they had requested for breakfast. As Kyle handed Duo his plate, the braided-haired pilot shoveled a pancake into his mouth, swallowed, and grinned with a thumbs up, "My compliments to the chef!"

"Well, thank you darlin'!" she beamed before returning to the kitchen.

"So why are they catering to us anyway?" Wufei asked Vanessa.

Vanessa shrugged, "It's nothing special; it's just their day to cook. The other three are in charge of cleaning. The jobs will change tomorrow."

"Sfeaking of fa ofwer fwee, where're Lauwy an' Aweksf?" Duo asked between a mouthful of pancake and eggs.

Wufei cringed, "Swallow before you talk, Maxwell!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "And once you do, ask your question again; I couldn't understand you."

Duo swallowed his food, "I asked where Laury and Alex were."

"Laury's asleep still and Alex is playing mad scientist with her makeup," Sai answered for Vanessa as she came out with two more plates.

"Really? What's she working on now?" Vanessa asked, knowing that Alex's makeup experiments were usually something to give her a hand when on missions.

Sai shrugged, "She didn't say what it was, just that it would definitely give us a hand if we ever needed to infiltrate someplace if she got it right."

"And if she gets it wrong?" Trowa asked.

"Then we look good when we're shot down," Vanessa and Sai answered in unison, obviously having been asked this before.

Just then Allison came out of the kitchen with the last plates along with Kyle. As they came out, they kept a close eye on their feet. Looking down, the others noticed that there was a chicken stalking around the two girls' feet.

Sai sighed and walked over, "Leave them alone; they're not poultry." She picked up the chicken just as she was about to peck Allison's foot. Allison mouthed a thank you to Sai as the blond tossed the chicken in a closet.

"That wasn't Bobo…" Wufei thought out loud.

Allison sighed, "No, that was Lala. Personally, I PREFER Bobo to that disturbed chicken. She thinks she works for Foster Farms and has no clue what a chicken is…so as you can guess the only ones spared from her attacks are Laury, who she thinks is her employer, and other chickens."

"Prefer Bobo to Lala? You make it sound like she's a lesser of two evils; Alex and I broke her of her pick pocketing habits back in the Sanc Kingdom," Wufei pointed out.

"Yeah, and she was doing great…that is until Lala came into the picture. Now we have a pick pocketing chicken dressed as a French maid," Sai answered.

Wufei stared at the three, "You're kidding."

As if on queue, there was a loud crash from one of the rooms followed by loud cursing. "BOBO!" Alex's voice roared, followed by fast footsteps in their direction, "Stop that floating bottle!"

"Floating bottle?" everyone asked at once. Their confusion was answered…somewhat, as a bottle floating about six inches off the ground came flying down the hall, into the kitchen, and towards another hall. Alex came rushing in after it. Seeing where the bottle was heading, she grabbed a cup off the counter and threw it at the floating bottle. The group blinked when they saw the cup bounce off air and heard a squawk, at the same moment of the squawk, the bottle dropped.

For a long while, everyone just stared at where the bottle had dropped, trying to figure out what just happened. After realizing that there was no way in hell an answer was going to just hit them, they turned their attention to Alex who was picking up the bottle. "What was that about?" Heero finally voiced their opinion.

Alex sighed, "Bobo."

"…How? How'd she make that bottle float?" Sai asked, confused as everyone else.

"She didn't make it float; she just took the bottle," seeing the look on the other's faces, she sighed, "Bobo got into the lab. I happened to be away from the table at the moment, and apparently the idiotic bird thought that my solution was flavored water."

"'Flavored water'?" Kyle asked, making sure she heard right.

Alex nodded, pulling out what looked like a body spray bottle and opening the top before handing it to Sai who was closest, "I gave it a scent so I would know if it got on anything."

Sai took a whiff, "Hmm, cherries…" She screwed back on the lid and handed it back to the other blond, "So Bobo drank this stuff; what does it have to do with the floating bottle?"

"She didn't drink it, she took a bath in it," Alex corrected. She picked up the cup she threw and placed it on the counter away from the group, "And this is how she made that bottle 'float'…" Making sure that everyone was out of the spraying range, she squirted the cup with the cherry scented liquid. As she spray settled, the cup vanished.

Everyone save for Allison and Sai blinked in shock. The said two were smacking their foreheads for not getting it sooner. "Where'd it go?" Duo asked, looking at the table, then under and around it.

"Where do you think it is? It's right where I put it," Alex answered with a grin.

Duo looked up at her from his spot on the floor, "Now I'm completely lost."

"It's invisible," Allison explained, "Alex made a liquid that makes things it touches invisible."

Duo looked at her in shock, "You're shitting me."

Sai walked over to the table and felt along the table top until she brushed a solid, sightless object. Wrapping her fingers around it, she placed it in Duo's open hand. Even though he had been told that it was invisible, the fact that he could feel the object in his hand but see nothing but his open palm, it threw him for a loop, "Shit! It's invisible!"

Vanessa sighed, "Thank you for repeating that for us…"

Alex shrugged, "Actually, it's not technically invisible, it's just- you know what, never mind; I'm not even going to TRY to explain it!"

"…Okay, so this stuff makes things invisible; does it wear off over time?" Kyle asked.

Alex shook her head, "No, if it wore off there would be a chance of it wearing off in the middle of a mission; that would suck if a soldier all of a sudden spotted a finger moving around much like that bottle did…"

"Good point," Allison agreed, "But how do you get it off then? My 'invisibility' is worked by microchips that I can turn on and off, how do you plan on 'turning off' chemicals?"

"With this," she answered, holding up the bottle that Bobo had almost gotten away with, "It's a solution which breaks down the chemical bonds. Watch," she opened the bottle, revealing the cap was an eyedropper of sorts, and placed one drop of the solution in the invisible cup. Within 10 seconds, the whole cup was visible again.

"So it causes a chain reaction," Trowa concluded, impressed by what he was seeing.

Alex nodded, "Yep. However this is all I have right now, which is why I needed to get it back from Bobo before she broke the bottle or hid it."

"What about your notes?" Vanessa asked; she knew just as well as the other girls that Alex always had her recipes written down in her glittering pink book. One look at Alex gave her an answer though. She sighed, "She knocked over her 'bath tub' didn't she."

Alex nodded, "Yep, since she was invisible, I didn't see her when I went to put a lid on it. She freaked out and, well now half the lab is missing."

"Oh I gotta see this," Kyle said amusedly, and headed towards the lab. The others turned to follow her... that is until Wufei made his presence known again.

"Hold on, am I the only one who realizes the problem here?" he asked the group.

"What problem?" Duo asked.

"We have a pick pocketing chicken, which was next to impossible to catch when we could see her, and now she's invisible," he pointed out. The group groaned; life around here was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	12. Chapter 12

Wufei: Hey, didn't you already write a chapter 12?

ZT: Yeah.

Wufei: Then why are you writing another one?

ZT: Well, I was taking a look through the story and noticed that the last time you guys had any confrontations between the "Black Knight" was back when he blew up the apartment.

Wufei: So we're going to face him in this chapter?

ZT: Eh, not exactly…

Wufei: But he is going to make an appearance…

ZT: Maybe…

Wufei: …..You have no idea what to write about, do you.

ZT: Eh heh…well

Wufei: Tsuki!

ZT: (Quickly) I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 12

It was late; no wonder it was so dark in there. It took exceptional care not to trip over something in the dark abyss which he was currently venturing through. Relying on all senses other than sight, he tried to make sense of where he was and find his way to his destination. He dared not turn on a light; that would have been suicide. For no one knew he was here, and if anyone found out, he would be dead before he could blink…

Finally getting his bearings, the figure made his way over to the object he was searching for. Glancing around and listening intently to make sure no one was coming, he opened it up and glanced at the contents glowing back at him. 'So this is why you've been so quiet lately…'

The faint sound of a door opening caught his attention and he quickly shut what he was looking at and backed into a corner which he had learned earlier can keep someone concealed in shadows even if the light is on. He watched as the door to the area he was in opened. The light behind the person gave him the view of a feminine silhouette. He smirked; even before she walked in and turned into a person in dim light rather than a shadow against the light, he knew who it was. 'You're not the only one who researches your enemies, my dear…' he thought, watching as the woman put away a tool away in a random drawer. Obviously she was working on something inside her room, one of the few places he had yet to break into. One thing he had to respect about her was her knack for keeping secret things secret, hence the reason why he loved to copy her style so much…

As she turned to go back out, he glanced at her profile; she, like the others she worked with, seemed to have a flawless figure. He smirked. To everyone she knew, it had been a shock when she decided to make a comeback. After all, she had been retired since the Eve Wars. But not to him, no he knew she would come back someday. And he had no doubt she knew it too. That's the reason why she kept so fit. He reclined against the wall behind him as he watched her leave, the device in his back pocket softly tapping the wall once as he did.

It was enough to get her attention. In less than a second, she had turned in his general direction, a gun pulled from who knows where. He raised an eyebrow, impressed. She finally realized the importance of having a gun…A smirk graced his lips; there used to be a time when she would only use her gadgets and her sword. Keeping an eye on the gun, he made sure not to move, not to blink, not to even breathe. He watched as she started to take a step towards where he was hidden, gun still trained in his direction. 'Guess I get to test this out now…ever so carefully, he moved his hand towards his back pocket and pulled out the object which had given him away. He pushed a button on it and set it on a desk next to him before slipping through the shadows to out of the range of the gun yet still well hidden.

Obviously it was a smart move because he hadn't realized there was a lamp in the area he was at, which just illuminated his previous hiding spot. He watched from his new hiding spot as she scanned the area before noticing the object he left on the desk which obviously wasn't hers. He saw her scan the area once more before picking up the object to inspect it. Less than a few seconds later, the object fell out of her hand and he saw her stagger. He swiftly moved out of his hiding spot and caught the blond as she collapsed. Obviously his clear, scentless, sightless knockout gas worked like a charm.

He looked down at the woman in his arms; it would be so easy just to kill her now, but that would be no fun…after all, she had just got her pieces together, why put her in checkmate so quickly? He picked her up and boldly walked into her living quarters, setting her down on a couch before leaving. It was a good night for him: he got to test out one of his gadgets, he snuck into his enemies' lair, he attacked his biggest advesary and found out what she knew, and no one even knew it happened. Yes, it was safe to say it was a good night for him indeed.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	13. Chapter 13

Duo: You're trying to get back into your old swing of things, aren't you?

ZT: Yeah, I don't like keeping my readers hanging.

Duo: So are these gonna keep coming out every other day?

ZT: Hopefully. It depends on if I get a writer's block or not.

Duo: And if you finally figure out something for the bad guy to do, right?

ZT:…You're reading my notes again, aren't you?

Duo: What notes?

ZT: (sighs) I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 13

Heero let out a stream of curses as he stormed through the hangout late the next night (There's been a lot of things happening at night lately...I gotta get some daytime things here...). 'Damn invisible chicken…' he thought. Bobo had somehow gotten into his room and stole his "Right arm attachment". Needless to say, the chicken was in deep trouble (Or should I say was gonna be deep fried) once Heero finally caught whiff of something that smelled like chicken and cherries.

After scanning the whole living quarters and finding nothing, he decided that Bobo must be stashing her goods in the massive garage. He walked down the hall and found the door propped open, a good sign that Bobo could have walked right in and still be in there. Heero silently crept through the doorway and looked around.

He didn't see an invisible chicken (obviously), but he did see a familiar face typing away at a laptop. She was sitting on the back of an open truck, her back resting against the right side of it with one leg on the truck with the knee bent and the other dangling over the edge. Heero's first thought was not to disturb her, but then all the memories of her bothering him in the Sanc Kingdom came to mind and he walked over, "Since when do you work late hours on computers?"

Sai took her eyes off the screen and smirked. "Ever since you chase invisible birds who stole your favorite toy," she replied.

Heero blinked. How did she know that? She used to say he was predictable, but to figure out THAT… "Am I truly that predictable?" he asked.

"Uh, actually I saw a floating gun and threw a book at it," she replied, holding up Heero's precious handgun. He took it and grunted a "thanks". Sai nodded in response and went back to typing. For a while, Heero just sat there, not really knowing what to do or say. He wondered what Sai was doing. Finally, he just asked, "What are you looking for?"

Sai shrugged, "Anything I guess. I want to see if I can find a connection between the 'Black Knight' and the guy we chased during the Eve Wars…"

"Do you know the identity of the one you chased?" he asked.

"I had my suspicions…" was all she replied as she continued typing.

Heero watched her type a little while longer, watching as she paused and scanned the contents of something she had just pulled up with a serious look in her eyes. Was it something about the one she chased? Was he still alive? Or did it have something to do with the pseudo-Night Star, or "Black Knight" as they had begun to call him? How much DID she know about him? Was it even a "him"? Night Star sure wasn't…

At the last thought he looked back at the blond, too busy typing away to notice he was staring at her. He still couldn't believe that SHE was the one they had been searching for the whole time. Even with her father being a crazed killer, how could she, Sai Moonblaze, have so much blood on her hands? It was enough to match the blood on his own hands for crying out loud!

Sai must've finally noticed the pair of eyes boring into her head, because the girl of a thousand faces looked away from the computer screen and up at him, her curious mask on at the moment, "Something up?" Heero grunted a "no" and she smirked, shaking her head, "Liar. You're still having issues with me being Night Star, aren't you?"

Heero opened his mouth to protest, but knew that she had him on that one, so he just sighed, "Of course I am. I was always under the impression that you were a stubborn assistant. Now I know that you're a mercenary with as much blood on your hands as I have on mine."

Sai nodded, "Kinda mind boggling, huh? I couldn't even begin to describe what was going through my mind when I met all of you for the first time…" She heard Heero chuckle and knew he knew exactly what she mean. She sighed and closed her laptop, "I honestly thought you guys would've figured it out long before now, to be honest. When you found out that the girls were LAVA, I knew it was just a matter of time…"

"Thinking back on it, it was a bit obvious…" Heero admitted, "However, there was one small bit of information that kept the thought of you being Night Star from ever entering my mind."

Sai raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? And what was that?"

Heero rested an arm on the side of the truck behind her back and bent down a little so that he was at eye level with her. "You weren't a mercenary; you were Sai." For a moment, both were completely silent, just staring into each others eyes.

Finally Sai whispered, "You know, last time we were this close was just over a year ago…"

"Yeah, we left the dance club and began talking…" Heero added softly.

"You tried to hit on me by saying you found me attractive…" she moved forward a little.

Heero followed suit, "And it looked like it worked…" Before the two could get any further, a familiar clucking noise was heard, and the two noticed a floating metal weapon moving away from them. Heero sighed, "We were interrupted last time too…"

Sai rolled her eyes and they both took off after the floating gun, which was now moving away at an incredible speed, "BOBO!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	14. Chapter 14

ZT: Hey, it's me again!

Wufei: Who else would it be?

ZT: Flying pancakes.

Wufei: I had to ask…

ZT: (Shrugs) whatever. On with the show! I don't own Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Fate Sucks II: Clash of the Moon and Star

Chapter 14

If Allison were to say she was frustrated, it would be a complete understatement. She had been working on the blueprints for one of her newest ideas for some time now; however, every time she looked it over, she would find something else which was miscalculated or worked perfectly, but would produce different results than what she wanted. She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Maybe I should take Vanessa's lead and just use a gun…"

"I suppose you could, but then your tactics would be less entertaining." The brunette looked behind her in surprise then sighed. Short, messy dirty blond hair. A grease covered white t-shirt. Mischievous green eyes. It could only be one person.

"That's very funny Damien," she said sarcastically to one of the only hired helps Night Star/ LAVA had. Damien was originally hired to do some desk work for the girls upon Laury and Alex's request. At the time, Sai and Allison had objected to the proposal since they had a hunch that it was Damien's looks that won the girls over rather than his credibility. However, when Laury shot back with quizzes about hiring Kyle, Sai eventually gave in and Allison followed. She guessed it wasn't too bad; Damien turned out to be a Jack of all trades and could be helpful in the garage and out in the field when necessary. Sure they could get things done just as easily without him, but Allison guessed he wasn't too bad to have around…

"You still having problems with that?" Damien asked, referring to Allison's blueprints. He had been around in the garage a few times before when she was working on whatever it was.

"These things take time to work out…" she explained patiently.

Damien sighed, "That's why I'm not an inventor; I would have trashed my would-be blue prints on the first night!"

Allison smiled, a hint of amusement in her eyes, "Not a very patient person, are you?"

Damien laughed and shook his head, "Not in the least." He looked over at the blueprints again, "So what's this waste of paper supposed to make anyway?"

The brunette smiled secretly, "A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Touché," he replied with a smirk. "So anyways, what's the story with these new guys? Are Milliardo and I not enough for the four of you?" he asked with feign hurt.

Allison shook her head at his act, "They're old friends, close friends…"

Damien raised an eyebrow curiously, "Boyfriends maybe?"

"They used to be…" she replied truthfully, "But now I'm not so sure."

"Why's that?" he asked curiously. He may not live in the household, but he was around enough to notice that there was a sort of bond between them. He also had noticed a slight fray in the bonds between the two groups (well, except for with Laury and that Quatre guy; Laury "reclaimed" her territory pretty quick). And there was also that Vanessa girl. He wanted to ask about her too since she seemed to fit in more with the girls than the guys. Was she the "Hell Fire" he had heard so much about? If so, where had she been when LAVA was out working? LAVA…Laury, Alex, Allison…well Vanessa finished the acronym, that's for sure. But he would ask about that later, right now he would just focus on learning about these guy problems "his girls" were having.

"You sure are curious today…" Allison said, trying to evade the question.

Damien shrugged, "Hey, what're big brothers for? You think Milliardo's the only one keeping a close eye on you girls? Now spill."

Allison shrugged, "I don't know…we left on awkward notes, plus they thought that we were dead for the past year…I still feel for Trowa, that's for sure, Laury reclaimed Quatre pretty quick, and I think the girls still have feelings for the guys…"

"But you're not sure if they still want you, huh?" he finished for her.

She let out a slight chuckle, "I sound like a drama-teen, don't I?"

"You make it sound like it's a bit immature; you are eighteen after all. But yes, it sounds a bit dramatic…for you at least," he pointed out, "Why don't you ask them how they feel? Considering the fact that they're sticking around, there's probably a good chance they still have feelings as well."

"You think?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm known to on occasions…oh you meant about the guys liking you huh? Yeah, they're in a similar predicament as you girls I bet."

Allison pondered on what the blond had said for a moment before making up her mind about something. She smiled, "Thanks Damien." With that, she got up to find a certain brown haired pilot; she and Trowa had a lot of catching up to do…

Damien watched her go and shook his head before walking over to Allison's blueprints and glancing over them. After a moment of studying it, he picked up a pen and made some markings here and there before going to clean up and finish his desk work. The next time Allison would look at her blueprints, she would wonder who had fixed them for her…

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review it! Till next time! 


	15. I'm not giving up on this yet!

ZT: Hey everyone. I know, it's been WAY too long since I've had an update in this story, and I've come to a conclusion. No, I'm not going to drop FS 2, but I am going to rewrite it. I really don't like how it's coming out and it's really sloppy compared to FS. So, I've reread FS and now am working on revising the plot for FS 2. I probably won't get anything up for a few weeks, but once I do, I'll be posting up a chapter every other day like I did at the beginning of FS. For those of you who are sticking this out and are actually waiting for the updates still, thanks for not giving up on the story just yet and I promise what will come will definitely be worth the wait.

Zippy T


End file.
